creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Creepy Images
RULES ABOUT THIS GALLERY Just a reminder, GIF images are fine, but screamers are NOT allowed in this gallery. Besides, screamers aren't very good at all. If you have enough of them, and you really *must* have a gallery for them, leave a message on my page and I will set up a new gallery for your terrible images. Posting a screamer in this gallery will result in a ban, m'kay? ClericofMadness 22:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) hey very nice gallery, might i ask whats some info on jeff the killer? i want to see the original photo of his face lol :3 Wadster97 16:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) all I could find about jeff was a few youtube videos, and its hard to find out which one is the official/origional (if one even exists) yea, idk about jeff. i want to find the original pic, because it looks very 'shopped lol, i see use of the smudge tool :0 lol idk i love finding the source of things. Well, I have been looking about, and I think that Jeff started off as a youtube creepypasta, rather then a pasta that someone added an image to, and made a video about. If anyone knows more then please correct me, I am still unsure about Jeff's origin. :It actually comes from a David Lynch film called "Inland Empire". It's a pretty hard-to-find shot in the film, but it's there. - Tehtumpi 14:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Broken menu links? All of the links to this page seem to be broken. anybody know what's going on? StabbyStab 18:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Balletgirl303 04:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Well I did some research on Jeff and apparently he was carrying a bucket of acid into his bathroom to clean his tub when he slipped on a bar of soap and the acid spilled all over his face. All I saw after that was "his face never looked the same..." MOAR Moar Zdzislaw Beksinski! You can never have enough Zdzislaw Beksinski!--'ME GUSTA!' 23:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) On two more notes; #I think Zdzislaw's art should have its own section #The "Dark Room" .gif scares the living f***out of me ._." And on one more note, moar Zdzislaw Beksinski shall be arriving!--'ME GUSTA!' 02:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I really wanted to caption one of those Grin man pictures, "Don't blink, Don't even blnk. Blink, and your cock gets mongled." Moustacheman11 00:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) WHERE'S THE BEKSINSKI???????? As an artist I REVERE his works!!! Mr.Zalgopasta 00:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't find the "visual pun" very funny...-.- Weirdowithcoffee 06:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" WTF IS THAT 7966.jpg THING??????? Mr.Zalgopasta 19:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) WhY? Why is there a picture of an oppossum here? NimhShambler 06:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC)NimhShambler 1st one on the 5th row, is that Jeff too? ~ Sky Zelda OH SHIT! I JUST noticed the face on the tapestry on 3493.jpg! *shudder shudder* Mr.Zalgopasta 23:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I added another doll shortly before reading your message... Excuse me. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 20:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL That picture of "Cronos Devouring One Of His Children" is in our Art History textbook.--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 03:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Also... I don't think that "354023514 e01e96af5a o.jpg" really belongs in this gallery. It's not creepy, just extremely disheartening; also I think it's from an actual news story. The boy in the photo lived in a village or something that was severely flooded. Rescuers tried to save him, but he ended up perishing anyways.--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 03:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Seconded. That is in fact where that came from. Sage That Constantly Bickers 13:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) the mogwai okay WHY is there a mogwai at the bottom it needs to go in the nightmare fuel gallery. its just a stuffed up costume I know because it was at my cousins kindergardin hmmm... redigit gimme my gungir back 04:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) A bit of a problem. Someone has deleted all images in the gallery. Sage That Constantly Bickers 18:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) How many? How many times have you had to erase those crime scene photos? LOLOLOLOL!!! I like poniez. 00:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I vote that we add a "NO. MORE. MLP." rule. NimhShambler (talk) 06:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC)NimhShambler